Déjà vu
by MarDa-Evans
Summary: ¿Qué sentirías si cada día despertaras en una pesadilla interminable?
1. Déjà vu

_**Esta es mi obra original, solo estoy tomando prestados a los personajes de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**¡Espero les guste!**_

**Déjà**** vu**

_La impresión de que siempre ocurre lo mismo _

_Y la impotencia de no poder cambiarlo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Me desperté al oír el ruido insistente del despertador obligándome a abrir los ojos junto con la fulgurante luz del día entrando por la ventana. Luego de despertarme, el intenso brillo me hizo entrecerrar los ojos para que se adaptasen a la luz. Lo sentía: era otra vez el mismo día…

Desperezándome y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo me volteé ligeramente hacia la izquierda, desde donde se colaban los rayos de luz de la mañana atravesando sin piedad el cristal de la ventana. Al lado de mi cama había una mesita de noche de caoba sobre la cual se encontraba el reloj despertador marcando con sus números digitales las seis de la mañana. Lo veía: era otra vez la misma hora…

Unos minutos después, me senté en la cama reconociendo mi habitación: un gran ventanal que ayudaba a iluminar el enorme cuarto, tres paredes de color ocre decoradas con posters de bandas de rock y un piso de cerámicas de un blanco inmaculado.

Me levanté de la cama sin ordenarla yendo al baño para ducharme. Al salir de él fui directamente al vestier, donde encontré sólo unas últimas prendas limpias: ¡Ah! Era viernes. Antes de salir, me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Observé a un chico de no más de dieciséis que traía unos jeans oscuros, converses negros y una camisa blanca junto con una chaqueta de cuero negra. Su piel era de un color moreno rojizo y su cabello negro y desordenado caía con gracia sobre su frente. Sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba de su persona eran sus ojos. Eran tan negros que no se podía distinguir su iris de su pupila. Debajo de una mirada sin vida, se encontraban unas enormes ojeras, prueba de grandes pesadillas que nadie quisiera tener, que ocurrían una y otra vez. Lo notaba: era la misma imagen…

La brisa fresca chocó contra mi rostro desordenando aún más mis cabellos y, sin importar el frio, salí camino a la parada de autobús observando todo a mi alrededor. Los árboles se encontraban ligeramente desnudos a causa del frío. Se acercaba el invierno. La calle se notaba un poco húmeda y estaba vacía, era extraño que estuviera tan abandonada. Las casas pasaban a mi lado con cada nuevo paso que daba y aunque quisiera parar no podría, todo ocurría mecánicamente. Quería volver a casa, dar media vuelta e irme, pero no podía hacer nada, ocurriría otra vez, sentía el peligro inminente.

Al otro lado de la calle, un hombre todo vestido de negro con la capucha de su suéter cubriéndole el rostro era el único ser vivo que se divisaba en el lugar. Ni los pájaros estaban, como si anunciaran un mal presagio. Caminé y empecé a visualizar la parada y con ella, una persona que siempre estaba allí. Lo esperaba: Otra vez el mismo camino…

Sobre la banca se encontraba sentada una chica con aproximadamente mi misma edad, de piel pálida, cabello cobrizo que caía en cascada por su espalda y al voltear la cabeza hacia mi dirección se podía apreciar una cara ovalada con dos grandes ojos verdes, tan brillantes como espejos que podría reflejarme en ellos; una nariz respingada y unos labios carnosos. La resumía en una palabra: hermosa. Traía unos jeans blancos y una camisa manga larga color turquesa que hacía resaltar el verde de sus ojos. Se llamaba Renesmee, aunque le decía Nessie. Está en algunas de mis clases y es una persona con mucho talento para el piano, atlética, amigable y con un buen promedio. Para algunas personas era la típica chica de buena posición, que no se fijaría en cualquiera por temor a lo que pensaría su familia. Yo no era uno de ellos, sabía quien era y los problemas que tenía. La conocía: Otra vez la misma muchacha…

Sin siquiera saludar, me paré a su lado para esperar a que llegara el autobús. Ella temblaba ligeramente, me miraba a través del largo cabello rizado que le cubría la cara. Abría y cerraba la boca con indecisión; dudaba si hablarme o no. Luego de cinco interminables y largos minutos llegó el autobús. Nessie se levantó primero y entró corriendo para sentarse en la parte trasera del bus, mientras que yo me senté en el primer asiento que encontré. Luego de un momento arrancó el autobús que iba casi vacío. Todo pasó en un instante, una sacudida y un ruido de explosión. Lo viví: Otra vez el mismo atentado…

Todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta. Volteé a ver la parte de atrás del autobús y unas grandes llamaradas iban por detrás de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces miré a Renesmee con el corazón desbocado, vi en sus ojos una mirada aterrada y con sus labios pronunció "_Jacob_" antes de que las llamas reventaran el vidrio y la alcanzaran a ella. En solo unos segundos ya me tocarían. Y otra vez…

Me desperté al oír el ruido insistente del despertador…

Otra vez el mismo día, la misma hora, la misma imagen, el mismo camino, la misma muchacha, el mismo atentado y otra vez viendo como moría la chica que me gustaba ante mis propios ojos…

.

.

.

**Déjà** vu

_La impresión de que siempre ocurre lo mismo _

_Y la impotencia de no poder cambiarlo._

**Si les gustó la historia espero saberlo a través de sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Déjà vu: ¿Pesadilla o realidad?

_**Esta es mi obra original, solo estoy tomando prestados a los personajes de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**¡Espero les guste!**_

Déjà vu: ¿Pesadilla o realidad?

_No quiero… No quiero creerlo_

.

.

.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, a punto de salir de mi pecho; sentía la respiración acelerada, me costaba respirar. Un pitido, un pitido era lo único que oía, era agudo y sentía como taladraba mis tímpanos. No podía ver, todo se encontraba borroso; la cabeza me dolía y me sentía mareada. Estaba desorientada.

Todo se había sentido muy real, aún me encontraba aterrorizada. Las ventanas del bus haciéndose añicos, el intenso sonido de la explosión ensordeciéndome y el fuego quemándome, causando un daño irreparable y mortal.

"Ha sido una pesadilla" pensé, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Levanté las manos temblorosas y me tallé los ojos, tratando de aclarar mi visión.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, sentada en mi cama sudando y temblando. Me relajé al ver que no me hallaba en ese infernal autobús. Reconocí todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, desde las paredes azul cielo hasta la frazada púrpura que cubría mis piernas.

Un sueño estremecedor.

Levantándome de un salto corrí hacia la ventana para apartar la cortina y observar el nuevo día, asegurándome que había salido de esa horrible pesadilla. Una sonrisa fue apareciendo en mi rostro, mientras corría la puerta del ventanal para salir al balcón. Temblé y mis dientes castañearon, había un frío horroroso, fue una mala idea salir en pijama.

A pesar del frío me mantuve alegre, hoy era el día. Sería un día digno de marcar en mi calendario, a partir de hoy cambiaría mi futuro. Era el día más importante de mi vida. Un maullido me sacó de mis alegres pensamientos. Venus, mi gata, se encontraba acurrucada en mis pies dándome calor.

— Venus — dije con voz melosa —, vamos a entrar que hace frío y tengo que prepararme. — La cargué en mis brazos y entré en mi habitación.

Mientras me adentraba en mi closet buscando algo adecuado que ponerme, luego de haberla dejado en mi cama, Venus se quedó mirando en mi dirección. ¿Qué debería usar? ¿Algo formal o casual? ¿Pantalón o falda? ¿Blusa o camiseta? ¿Manga corta o larga? No encontraba algo que me convenciera. Necesitaba a Alice.

Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de mí, sentí mi corazón latir de un modo irregular al pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Creo que era mejor dejarlo para la próxima semana, ya habría tiempo.

Un conocido refrán surgió en mi mente: "No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy".

— ¡Lo haré! — Grité, volteándome llena de confianza — ¡Oh, mier…! — El reloj me advertía que se me hacía tarde.

Volé hasta el closet tomando lo que necesitaba, para luego lanzarme al baño y ducharme en tiempo record. Una mujer necesitaba su tiempo para arreglarse, pero era lo menos que tenía hoy.

Salí del baño tratando de terminar de subir mi pantalón y ponerme mis balerinas al mismo tiempo. ¡Y claro! Luchando con mi cabello, usando como arma un peine. Después de arreglarme lo más posible, tomé mi mochila y bajé rápidamente las escaleras, tratando de no matarme en el proceso.

No tenía tiempo, hoy no podría desayunar. Pasé de largo la cocina y fui directo a la puerta. Agarré una de las chaquetas del perchero y puse la mano en el pomo lista para irme.

— Renesmee — oí la voz de mi padre — ¿no vas a desayunar?

Papá era un hombre alto de cabellos cobrizos y unos pequeños ojos verde esmeralda, al igual que yo.

— Tengo prisa, voy tarde — respondí algo desesperada, quería llegar antes que _él_.

Me pasé la mochila por los brazos y agarré firmemente la chaqueta, lista para correr. Antes de poder hacer de "Flash", mi padre me sujetó del brazo, se veía algo asustado y más pálido de lo normal.

— Pequeña, creo que deberías quedarte a desayunar — su mano temblaba —, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. No importa si pierdes el autobús, yo te llevaré.

— Papá — sonreí amigablemente —, no tengo hambre. Además me gusta ir en el bus, te prometo que desayunaré en el colegio — me solté de su agarre y comencé a correr — ¡Te veo en la tarde! — grité en forma de despedida.

Oí como mi papá gritaba que volviera, pero no prestaba gran atención. Tenía que apurarme si quería llegar antes.

Desde hacía dos años mi papá se había vuelto muy sobreprotector. Todo era de ese modo desde que mamá murió. Los primeros meses fueron una tortura. En la casa todos parecíamos muertos en vida, mi padre y yo ya no hablábamos como antes, ni siquiera salía de su estudio para saber cómo estaba, pero aún así él no me dejaba salir o siempre vigilaba a donde iba.

Ella había sido la luz de la casa, nos ponía de buen humor a todos. Mi madre, Bella, se encargaba de levantarme en las mañanas. Fue un duro golpe despertarme y que ella no estuviera ahí con su gran sonrisa. Esa menuda mujer castaña era la que lograba parar las antiguas discusiones entre papá y yo. Desde entonces Edward evitaba discutir conmigo, como si sintiera que algo faltaba.

Sin embargo, desde hacía unos meses mi padre trataba de buscar conversación y a veces pasaba por mí al instituto. Estaba tratando de ser atento y acercarse más a mí. Me alegraba saber que volvería a contar con él.

Algo cansada por la carrera me senté en la parada del autobús, él no había llegado aún.

Él, Jacob.

No sabía cuánto llevaba estudiando con Jacob, nunca le había prestado mucha atención. Siempre estaba metida en mi mundo perfecto: sin problemas, estabilidad económica, una familia amorosa - cuando no estaba peleando con papá- y con amigas que estaban ahí para mí.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final. Mi madre murió, mi padre sólo me aprisionaba en mi casa, descuidaba mi relación con mis amigas, al igual que los estudios. Mi mundo perfecto se estaba desmoronando.

Y como por arte de magia apareció él.

Había decidido salir antes del instituto, para poder alejarme de mis amigas por un rato y dejarlas descansar de mí. Sabía que las estaba presionando demasiado, ellas siempre trataban de sacarme una sonrisa honesta y animarme, pero era una misión imposible.

Aún sabiendo que esto me traería problemas con Edward me fui caminando, sin esperar a que llegara el chofer que mi padre había contratado. Llegué hasta un parque cercano al instituto y, sin pensarlo mucho, me senté en unas de las bancas soltándome a llorar. Duré en la misma posición – con la cara en las rodillas y abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos – por más de media hora. Pero de un momento a otro, de las nubes grises que me acompañaban salió el sol alejando todo lo triste de mi día. De mi vida.

Jacob sin decir nada se sentó a mi lado y se quedó esperando a que terminara de llorar. Cuando por fin levanté el rostro, él sonrió y pasó una mano por mis rizos cobrizos mientras veía fijamente mis ojos ahora enrojecidos.

— _Tranquila — susurró—, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Es malo que lo guardes aquí dentro — señaló mi pecho —. Te hará daño, déjalo salir todo. Te prometo que después todo estará mejor. — Su sonrisa se expandió._

Desde la muerte de mi madre no había llorado, trataba de ser fuerte. Pero, como Jacob me había dicho, lo único que estaba haciendo era causarme daño a mi misma y lograr que todos se preocuparan por mí. En un movimiento rápido lo abracé y me quedé ahí. Con sus brazos rodeándome, me consoló y me dijo palabras de ánimo. Me separé de él cuando mi celular sonó por trigésima octava vez.

Se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa. A pesar de que me negué, él insistió preguntándome en donde vivía. Cuando le dije, respondió:

— _Yo vivo cerca. Te llevaré. — Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa a la que me había acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo._

Caminamos hasta la parada del autobús, que llegó sin retraso. En todo el viaje él logró lo que mis amigas habían intentado hacer en mucho tiempo. Por primera vez sonreía porque quería, no para complacer a alguien y se sentía bien. Ya no más, sin sonrisas falsas. Cuando me dejó en el umbral de mi casa se despidió con una sonrisa agitando la mano. Como pensaba, mi padre me regañó y mis amigas me gritaron preocupadas por el teléfono, pero no podía prestarles atención. Mi mente estaba ocupada por unos ojos oscuros que brillaban de felicidad.

En poco tiempo era casi la misma de antes. Ahora algo había cambiado, parte de mi mente era ocupada por Jacob. Al día siguiente del incidente, en vez de buscar a mis amigas, lo primero que hice fue buscar esos ojos llenos de felicidad. Lo había encontrado con facilidad, era el único que irradiaba un aura de alegría a esa hora de la mañana. Vi como agitaba a uno de sus amigos diciéndole que despertara.

Enseguida me di cuenta de que compartía varias clases con él y me sentía culpable de no haberlo notado antes. No les relaté nada a mis amigas de lo ocurrido, pero se dieron cuenta del por qué de mi cambio repentino.

Jacob me saludó una sola vez y después de eso no me había vuelto a hablar. No se me ocurría que hacer para llamar su atención, hasta que Alice – una de mis amigas — me sugirió que como vivíamos cerca fuera en el mismo autobús en el que se iba él. Después de una discusión con mi padre, logré hacer que me dejara ir sola al instituto.

Al otro día me levanté lo más temprano que pude, me duché, me arreglé y me fui, con la esperanza de que no faltara ese día. Al rato apareció y su mirada mostraba sorpresa, pero a pesar de eso me sonrió, mostrando unos blancos dientes sobre su piel morena rojiza. Y así nació nuestra rutina, nos íbamos juntos en el bus en la mañana y al salir del instituto. No conversábamos mucho en la mañana, pero sí decíamos uno que otro comentario en la tarde.

Yo era todo un show para mis amigas y las señoras que se encargaban de la casa, siempre en el espacio y suspirando. Cuando me "perdía" a la hora de comer hacía cosas raras, mezclaba cualquiera de los alimentos dejándolos incomibles.

Natalia – el ama de llaves – me había visto cantar "Casualty Of Love" de Jessie J. A los pocos segundos de haberme oído, llamó a las demás ayudantes de la casa, quedándose a oír el mini concierto. Canté canciones de distintos artistas, pero todas tenían algo en común: eran temas de amor.

Hace un mes me había decidido a decirle lo que sentía, pero nunca era el momento adecuado… Mentira, siempre me acobardaba. Al final terminé escribiendo una canción, que pensaba dedicarle hoy. Era el día.

Después de guardar la chaqueta en el bolso, me volteé al lado por donde siempre llegaba Jacob. Venía caminando hacia donde yo me encontraba sentada.

Mi sangre se heló al encontrarme con sus ojos, que antes eran siempre felices: su mirada era fría y sin vida, parecía muerto. Unas enormes ojeras se apreciaban debajo de sus ojos y no tenía expresión. Tuve que apartar la mirada de inmediato. Me hizo sentir intimidada. Jacob nunca me había hecho sentir intimidada.

Algo andaba mal.

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué decirle. Era la primera vez que él estaba de ese humor. ¿Dónde estaban esas sonrisas que me dedicaba?

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, sin saber si saludarlo o no. Ver el autobús llegar fue como un regalo. Me subí rápidamente, sentándome en la parte de atrás. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando lo vi sentarse al frente del autobús, él siempre se sentaba cerca de mí y jugaba con mis rizos.

Busqué algo con que distraerme para no seguir pensando en su extraño comportamiento.

No fue mi mejor idea.

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando toda la escena me pareció conocida. Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos. Jacob se sentó en la parte de adelante. Yo me había sentado en la parte de atrás. Él estaba con ojeras y parecía muerto en vida. Era idéntico a mi pesadilla.

Miré hacia atrás, por la ventana trasera del bus. Una explosión sacudió el autobús, vi las llamaradas acercarse rápidamente. Miré a Jacob, vi como su expresión cambiaba por primera vez desde que lo había visto. Su cara mostraba dolor, miedo y desesperación.

Como pude pronuncié "_Jacob_", antes de que el cristal se hiciera añicos y el fuego me quemara. Sentía todo el cuerpo ardiendo. Quería gritar, pero ya no podía…

Abrí los ojos y todo se encontraba borroso. Estaba en la superficie blanda de mi cama. Estaba temblando y sudando. Apenas podía respirar.

Otra vez estaba en casa.

.

.

.

_Quería que fuera una simple pesadilla, que al despertar terminara. No quería admitir que esto ocurría una y otra vez, que era real, que no podría cumplir mi meta…_

_No quería admitir que no podría decirle a Jacob esa frase tan especial de dos palabras: Te Amo._


End file.
